Teh New Ninja
by NarutoPrincessxxxoo
Summary: hai guys this is meh new story pls r and r NO H8Rzzz u hav no lyf H8rz
1. Chapter 1

HAIII is mah first fic so plz no hate. I kno im a good riter becoz my mum red teh stry and she said it wz RRElly good and gev me cookies but i didn sho her de secsual partz cost has awkward yknow. Anywayz yaoi is so gret so much bettr den those hetro motherfuckrs.

Chapter 1- Te MYSTREYUS BOI

So lyk, naruto and sask were eateng ramen except sask bcoz hes gai and lyks salad and hes not even hot gai or lyk bi he just a feckin emo. And DEN dis sexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh bomb walks in. Hes like 6 oot 5 with mussels and eyeliner but not gai eyeliner lyk emos lyk hot eyeliner like supermodels wer wen its lyk super atrtist. He had red hair lyk de sun but less yellwo. He has fookin sexeh green eyes lyk a cat which jus mak u wanna wet ur pants with lov juis. (ps wud u fuk a cat if itwas legal i wud)

The Ramen dropd out ov narutos mouth as he stard at his gorjous face. Naruto wasn't out yet so he hadtocover his BUNER wid a book and it rly hurt. Sask was jus sittinder like a fag as usual.

Narto says wid a wisper

'hey u sexii little kitten'...

TO BE CONTINUAD... RATE AND REVIEU


	2. Chapter 2

Hrey guis, solike, iv ben getting revus saying dat my grama is bad. WeLL Idc k, you lot ard pretenshus fookers. I bet u dnt even get pussi. And as for teh storyline, i thnk its gud, and so does boby mah imaginjary frend. Anywais, ty for teh GUD revius, luv ya guiss xxx

Chapter 2

All teh ramun dropped out of his mouth. His eyes becem big and sparklu lyk blue stars and he was all lyk 'omg wow hotti' and sask was like naruto y u gay and sasuke was just lyk u homofobic faget gtfo otherwys ill rasengerem you. Sasuk was just totes emoo and strted cutting himself lyk a hipster faget ( i h8 hpstres and emoz btw) and all te blood tushd out but then teh new hot boy turnd ut to rainbow glittr.

Saske eyes widend as he whispered dramatically

'i was rong. He is teh chosen one'

'ther will be be no emos or fagetz in my presenc' teh new boi bellowed 'i com from teh sand village. My name is garaa and im super sexxahhh. Lol jk but hi guys, sask if u stop bein a emo faget u can roll with me.'

Sask sed 'k cmon lets all go bak to mah crib and listen to jay z omg he is teh best'

'omg yes mebe u rnt a faget after all' gaara whimperd.

As they walkd tu sasks home naruto was still gazn at gaara. He had a rly big BUNER n stl culdnt hid it, he desidd to ask him ona det to a 50 cent concert later on. Wen theu arrived at sasks hous tey all rapped along ti tyga nd tey had sum delishus pizza yum. TEHN SUDDENLY TEH BOOMBOX STARTD SHAKN

'whats dat narto?' sask screamed

/I think itz OROcHIMARUUUUUU'

'whos dat narto' gaara yelld.

'hes a posr baller. He wans to ball jus hokage jay z buh hes secrely a gay emo faget'

'OMG lemme fight him i h8 pser hipstres' gaara pleded

AND WIT A WHUSH OF GLITTERY SMOKE AN SINSTR VOICE GIGGLD.

'who wans it in teh butthole today boiiizzz'

RATE AND REVIEU ILY GUIZ TBC ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Omg dis site is full of homofobs and h8rz! I bet tehrye all emos n fagetz. Well idc, mah stroy is amazing

Ps i dnt wnt to spoil it or anyfink, bt tis chapta is teh best yet!11

Chapter 3

Orochmaru was a feget, not evn a hot faget. He was lyk voldemert except he had rly shity powers, pls he ws a pedo. He kidnapd n morestd dis grl namd Anko yrs ago, n she stil has de hickies.

'omfg wat an ugly mofo' gaara scremd

Saske wispred 'lyk teh reasn hes so modafokin ugly is cuz hes a h8r (AN LYK U GUYRZ FUK U H8RZ)''

Gaara tok out his magik sand sasuk turned on his shrangan n cuz sasks a pervrt he woz lookin at gaara's pen15555.

'SASK I DNT LYK U LYK DAT K. NARTO IS MAH BAE' gaara roard.

'I cnt help it' sak moand 'gaara ur so hot n sexii'

'i know its a curs. Y cant i be ugly lyk emos n fagetz'

And den orochimaru's ghey hnd tuched gaara and he's lyk 'OMFG NOOOOOo' and strangld him teh magik sparklz sand. All his guts n blood cam out and narto n sasgay colletcd them nd put tem onteh bbq wid noodlez.

As they ate orichmaru's guts gaara's beautufl green eyes lookd longingly at narto, as he blushd. He put a lovring hand on his butt.

'lemme tak u to teh forst narto'

'b-but y gaara-chan. 4 sum anal?'

Gaara graspd narto's manly shoulders.

'noh narto, ur mor speshul dan dat.'

Nartos eyes went superrrrrr sparklii as tey walkd romanticly

'will u go out wiv me to teh 50 cent cncret gaara'

'OMG... ofc narto! I hv sumthing speshull to giv u 2...'

TBC

RATE AND REVIEU FK u H8Rz. U hate meh cuz u aint meh hehe ;)))


End file.
